Guide
By SilentSputnik on Kongregate. Frequently Asked Questions What is Spellpower? When you mouseover the spell that you're currently casting, you will see your base spellpower in yellow (determined by level 0 arcane wisdom, level 35 ancient lore, and in specific circumstances level 50 moon ritual.) It is multiplied by your green mastery bonus, which is determined by level 20 spell mastery. When base spellpower and the mastery bonus are multiplied, this calculates your total spellpower in white. Total spellpower determiners how powerful your spell is. For study, you will receive more xp per cast. For meteor, each meteor will give more presses. For''' gobcursors', your green cursors will become stronger. For '''raise morale', goblins will stomp harder and tire faster. For bifrost, you'll earn more rag charge per cast. What is Mastery? The rate at which the mastery bonus is charged depends on how much your mana regen is. The rate at which the mastery bonus decays is determined by the number of levels you've put into the spell mastery skill. A green multiplier of x2 for example signifies that mastery alone is doubling the power of your spells. Mastery only becomes extremely powerful after you gain access to ascendance, which feeds a ton of mana to the hermit. As you progress towards lategame, mastery alone may increase your spellpower by 100,000 or even a million times! What is Ascendance? Ascendance is a powerful state in which the hermit generates at least 60 times as much mana as he normally does. You unlock ascendance by putting at least one point into the level 50 ascendant wizard hermit skill. One point will grant you 60x mana regen for a period of two seconds. This effectively means that you will generate 2 minutes of mana in the span of 2 seconds every time the red ascendance bar fills up. Just ten points in ascendant wizard ''will grant you 82x mana regen for 3.8 seconds, totaling over five minutes of normal mana generation. Ascendance is clearly extremely overpowered and therefore you're going to want ''ascendant wizard ''as your highest skill by at least 10 points. '''What are statues and what is their purpose?' Statues are a sort of 'achievement' that unlocks when you complete certain objectives. Visit the 'statues' page of this wiki to see what those objectives are. Every statue that you earn will increase the power of the 'mystic statues' upgrade on the bottom left of the screen, and make leveling your hermit easier. Additionally, the level 35 skill ancient lore gives you +1 spellpower per statue per skill point put into it. In the beginning of the game, arcane power grants the most spellpower per level, but as you get more statues, ancient lore becomes far more efficient. At no point do you lose your statues. Therefore, on later runs through the game as soon as you hit level 35 you'll get a huge increase in spellpower. What should I spend my Gobcoins on? What does donating to the homeless do? Gobcoins are primarily used to purchase Mystery Boxes. They are rigged in favour of the player so you should always purchase them when they are available. Donating to the homeless grants a statue at $1 million donated. Additionally, there is a powerful donation talent unlocked when you obtain 10,000 ragnarok points. What should I spend my Time Crystals on? Time crystals are used to purchase time warp hours. Time warp speeds your game up by 60x when there is no significant lag. It is not recommended to spend your time crystals on Mystery Boxes because time warp itself is more valuable. What is Ragnarok and when should I do it? Ragnarok is the main 'prestige' system of this game. By ragging, you will reset the game and gain a bonus to your resource collection. You will also unlock powerful talents based on how many ragnarok points you earn.Your first Ragnarok should be when you would gain at least 300 Ragnarok Points. You can see how many RP you would earn by mousing over the Ragnarok button. RP = Resources * Rag Charge. Increasing your resources is the primary way to gain points. Extra bifrosts to increase rag charge also work to some extent. Any Ragnarok will unlock Talents 1-3. Talent 4 is unlocked at 300RP. Talent 5 is unlocked at 600RP. I personally waited until 600 for my first Rag because it's a very powerful talent. However, waiting until 600 can be a bit of a grind if you don't have great strategy. Later on, the RP goals are 2000, 3000, 4500, 7500, and 10000. These talents are excellent, while the other vary from useless to decent. How do people have over 125 resources on the leaderboards? Long ago, there was a talent called 'Cursory Review' that was extremely powerful and allowed hermit and goblin levels in the thousands as well as resources in the hundreds. It has since been reworked to become Cursed Cursors. There is a consensus that super old save files that used cursory review are no longer legit for the leaderboards, as they would be impossible to beat. The current highest resources achieved is 116. General Tips * This game and a lot of the math behind decisions is complicated so I'm sure some of my strategies aren't optimal. They are however really good. It's quite a bit of fun thinking of and testing strategies on your own so read at your own risk. Even after a month of playing, I'm still thinking of new optimal strategies. * An autoclicker is only going to help you for the first 20 minutes. This is a complex strategy game first and foremost. You'll have to think a lot. * The maximum number of casts per second is 60. When ascendant, it's 270. Increasing your mana regen even when casting 270 times per second is still great because it fuels your mastery gain. However, if you're max casting, more ethereal wisdom isn't going to do anything. * Focus on a combination of spellpower, mana, and mastery! They all multiply with each other. If you focus on just one, you'll have 13x1x1 = 13. Spreading skill points around will give you 5x5x5 = 125! * Disable goblin collision, obviously. * One significant exploit is Power Warp freezing. Note that you do not need to use this mechanic to unlock everything and 'beat' the game. After your first ragnarok and when you you have over 1 hour of time warp clock, you begin increasing your power warp multiplier if you have it on on the bottom left. You can freeze the time warp timer by exporting then importing your game. The plus side to this is you can enjoy a multiplier for your xp and presses for as long as you like. You can restart the timer and warp normally by adding more warp from a box or a warp purchase. The negative side of freezing is that you can't earn any gobcoins or crystals. You can however still earn crystals at a normal rate plus one per 10 seconds by saving and reloading later. In late game, I started always freezing and never use warp normally. Before exiting the game I turn off power warp because the warp will start normally and you won't want it to burn through several hours in a few seconds while you freeze it again. You will keep the timer through ragnarok but will lose it all through transcendance. I suggest that if you think you can reach the RP required to transcend, save your game, start the normal time warp, and see if you can get it before the clock hits 0. Walkthrough Part One -- From Beginning to 600 Ragnarok Points Getting to hermit lvl 50 and casting bifrost a few times to unlock ragnarok takes a while. In later runs, it becomes much faster with the help of the ragnarok resource multiplier and powerful talents. You should just play on your own until at least lvl 20 goblins. You'll be able to understand this guide much better when you have some experience. During phase 1, the main source of presses are meteors. Goblins are a very weak source of presses at this time. The primary purpose of goblins is to be sacrificed for mana to help out the hermit. You should also put points into hermit Soul Siphon, goblin Resting and Spirit Goblins for a bit of extra mana. You could also throw Wicked Potions (lvl 50) on the spirit gobs in order to generate even more mana. The overall gameplay loop is Dark Ritual -> Meteor -> Study '''(repeat). For all three of these spells you're going to want to maximize spellpower, mana regen, and mastery. And for each one you'll want moon ritual '''or multi-meteor or foresight. It can help to make different 'sets' to switch between at your convenience. Depending on how many statues you have, arcane power could be better or worse than ancient lore. 10 points into soul siphon and potions are good enough because siphon wicked pots don't multiply with ascendancy. You could definitely try phantom casting study and meteor at the same time. I personally prefer to focus on one or the other, though. Make sure ascendancy is 10 points ahead of all others. To cast Dark Ritual before you get 600 RP, you should cast Raise Morale and phantom cast Dark Ritual. The reason that this loop is effective is because DR increases the effectiveness of presses. Meteor is the best source of presses at this stage. This allows you to buy many upgrades. You can use those upgrades to study and level faster. With more levels you can DR more quickly. Generally this loop repeats until nothing is working particularly well or you have reached a Ragnarok Point threshold for unlocking a talent. For example, your first Ragnarok should be at 300 or 600 RP so that you can unlock not only the first three talents, but the fourth (and fifth) as well. 600 RP talent is huge and should be aimed for. When you ragnarok, purchase the statuary before the hermit for a statue. Part Two -- Over 600 Ragnarok Points Talent Choices: Talent 1 -- Button Presser or Spell Caster in my opinion. Quite a well-balanced talent set. Talent 2 -- Mana Fountain (which is useful until you're max casting) or Extra Presses (which is useful in charging ascendant stomp faster... until you'd have permanent ascendance anyways). Talent 3 --Meteorologist is the simplest choice. It scales multiplicatively with your hermit level. 2% per hermit level works out to be a 52x increase in power at just Hermit lvl 200 and it only gets more ridiculous as you progress. Hermit lvl 300 is 380x meteor effectiveness. Hermit lvl 400 is 2855x. However, gobclickers can be a fun alternative while you don't have many ragnarok points, and puts a new dynamic on the game. S tier -- Talent 4 (300 RP) -- Wizarding Expert. This will help you put a lot of levels into ascension and all the great spells. Goblins are still only used to farm sacrifice mana and ascendant stomp. Jack of all trades isn't terrible though. S tier -- Talent 5 (600 RP) -- Ascendant Stomp now and forever. This broken talent will allow you to ascend more often, and eventually because of this talent you'll be able to ascend permanently. Note: Wicked potions are now vastly counterproductive. F tier -- Unlikely Talent 6 (1200 RP) -- Silly hat for a statue. Circlet of consistency is a very dubious pick. Is it better than nothing? I'm not sure. Circlet of inconsistency will cast raise morale which rests goblins, meaning they won't be charging ascendant stomp as well. Trash. However, at the end of each ragnarok when you're devoted to bifrost you might as well use inconsistency for extra SP. Goblin Build: You will still want to sacrifice many or all of your goblins. It'll give a ton of mana regen for ascendance to multiply. Additionally, you'll definitely want to get as many spirit goblins as you can to charge ascendant stomp. Resting with decrease the amount of time goblins rest and also will decrease the spirit gob mana tax. Bears will also increase the frequency of stomps, and, when you can afford it, 10/20/20 or 10/20/40 on crits will make your goblins almost permanently Radical, greatly increasing their speed. If having permanent radical would make it so that you have few spirit goblins, it's not worth it. 37 bears maxes out bear proximity. You could try each of the three build types and time how long it takes to trigger ascendance. This will determine which build is most efficient for you. Gameplay loop: DR -> Gobclicker -> Study or DR -> Meteorologist -> Study. Keep in mind the talent RP thresholds when you decide to Ragnarok. C tier -- Talent 7 (2000 RP) -- Potency. You'll be throwing so many potions that duration isn't a concern. Wisdom potions plus gobgobs and coffee could help you level goblins more quickly. B tier -- Talent 8 (3000 RP) -- Gobgarden. Extra goblins means extra charge. S tier -- Talent 9 (4500 RP) -- Cursed cursor. Incredibly fast leveling. Becomes less effective the higher level you are because it doesn't scale super well. I use it deeper into the game than I should! When you have all the statues, sculptor makes upgrades 8% of their usual cost. This will allow you to be a couple upgrades further than you would be without it. Scales well. F tier -- Talent 10 (6000 RP) -- Fairly useless. I'd take the stamina. A tier -- Talent 11 (7500 RP) -- Star Power. Massive resource boost. S tier -- Talent 12 (10K RP) -- Compassion. Insane resource boost. Donate a lot. Donations don't reset on transcendance! Next time you reach 10K rag you can enjoy it again. At 12K RP, you have the ability to transcend. Part Three -- Transcendence Given that the game is completely reset, you can start over from the beginning of my guide. Each time you transcend, you permanently upgrade one of the 15 wizard skills or one of the 15 goblin skills. I highly recommend upgrading Ancient Lore. It's a massive increase in spellpower when upgraded. Next up? Choose between: Mastery -- Obviously a huge buff. Spirit Goblins -- Double spirit goblins helps you ascend way faster. Sacrifice -- Huge mana increase when sacrificing goblins. Once you hit late T4 you'll have entered the late game and now goblins are king. I took Ancient Lore, Mastery, Spirit Goblins, Sacrifice, and Brain Boost (for huge goblin levels). T6 adds on Moneybags. Transcendant Talents: Talent 1 -- Nothing until T3 for sure. Omnicast has Raise Morale which as we know is awful. Rag eater steals rag charge for no reason because hermit is the real source of presses. I think mana charge is viable only after you also have Magic Bingo. Talent 2 -- Prohibition. Huge buff. You can afford so much more for wizard and gobllns. Talent 3 -- Magic Bingo. Mana regen multiplies with ascendance. And now you can afford to throw SP around for it. You can easily breeze to T5 with this and ignore the 4th talent if you want. Or you could try out the metal gobs build. Part Four: All Hail Our New Goblin Overlords The strategy I'm about to detail was the accepted meta until March 2019. It could get you into the top 3 all-time. It is not the best build to max resources that exists in the game. Can you figure out the 5 improvements? The main strategy of the game has changed completely. As soon as you unlock Metal Goblins, goblin presses are king. Talent 1 -- Button presser or spell caster. Talent 2 -- Extra bounce. Talent 3 -- Persistence. Talent 4 -- Goblin expert. Talent 5 -- Ascendant stomp. Talent 6 -- Nothing until the final bifrost, when you use inconsistency. Talent 7 -- Potency. Talent 8 -- Supergobs. Talent 9 -- Sculptor. Talent 10 -- Adrenaline. Talent 11 -- Star power. Talent 12 -- Blood offering. Talent +1 -- Rag eater (massive extra stomping power) Talent +2 -- Potion charge (huge xp and stomp) Talent +3 -- Magic bingo (incredibly OP) Talent +4 -- Metal goblins Talent +5 -- Narcolepsy Talent +6 -- Super gravity The TSkills are Ancient Lore, Mastery, Sacrifice, Brain Boost, Spirit Goblins, and Moneybags. Sacrifice all goblins to turn all spirit goblins into metal Carls. Your source of income will be Carl stomps, buffed by red potions. The gameplay loop is more complicated. You'll have to bifrost for rag eater and DR for resource%. Then you'll spam Raise Morale for presses along with a stomping power goblin build with red potions. Then you can focus on Study and Brain Boost. Then back to bifrost & DR. You can easily get to T6 with a hermit build if you like even if it's not optimal. :) I'll probably be happy to answer further questions in-game in the near-future. Thanks to sgpunk00 for his insight as I went through the game. Thanks to truefire for the game. Please donate to his Patreon.